smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fairest Thing Chapter 18
Seeing a large cat: good, it means that a large harvest is going to come to him. - From an Ancient Egyptian Dream Interpretation Manual, c. 1235–1191 BCE Chapter 18 There was little to do in a cramped cottage as the storm raged into the following day, and to break the tension that continued between Edelhart and Meanad, Johan and Sabina practiced fencing as much as possible, with Maenad occasionally joining in. Peewit tried to cheer everyone up with a juggling act. "I don't think there's enough room for that, Peewit." "Nonsense, I've done this inside a carriage, there's plenty of room." As Peewit juggled he sang, distracting everyone from his juggling until one of the plums he was juggling bounced off a water jug, tipping it off the table where it fell with a crash. "Wait, I can do this!" another plum winged Edelhart and hit Maenad on the side of the head. "Peewit, you're doing more damage with plums than we are with swords!" Johan scolded as Maenad stalked towards him, looking as if she was going to physically throw him out the door. "You know what? I just remembered there's another water jug in the storehouse! I should go get it!" and with that he was out the door. Soaked and muddy, Peewit wrung his hair out in the storehouse. He saw where there was an empty jug, but was in no hurry to get it. Better lie low for a while until his friends cooled down. Confinement was making them testy. He searched the dimly lit room, until he found a sausage and some cheese to smack on. He had a seat on a wooden chest and ate in silence. "I wish Swanhild were here," he said to himself. She was not, and would not be coming. Unfortunately for him, Swanhild was not as eager to shirk her duties to go sneaking off as Sabina was. A broom handle fell in the darkness. Peewit jumped, holding the sausage like a club. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Mrrrrow? A large golden wildcat strutted into a dim shaft of light let in by the door. Bright golden eyes met his, and suddenly Peewit was aware this was no ordinary cat, even for a wildcat. For when his second sight took over, he saw that this cat radiated power. Golden tendrils of light flowed from her like incense smoke. A ring of it shone like stars around the cat's neck. She looked at him unafraid, and strutted off into the darkness. Still clutching the half-eaten sausage, Peewit followed her. Her fur was golden-tan and rippled with light as she moved silently to where the more valuable items were kept. Finally she stopped at a carved wooden chest. Peewit recognized it; it was the Eye of Balor. The cat leapt with a dancer's grace onto the table where it sat, and then on the chest itself. The golden tendrils continued to drift away from her, and she looked at him with a vaguely human expression. A lady's voice, smooth as silk, rippled in his mind. You intrigue me, Lutin's son. You and your friends. Four servants. Call them and I will lend them to you. "….what?..." But the cat did not answer. Instead, she flickered out like a candle. Peewit searched the storehouse for her before taking the water jug back to the cottage. The rain continued to fall. It rained nonstop for three days. Fallen trees, damaged buildings, and signs of flash flooding littered the countryside as Gerard, and his men rode from Sir Gerlach's strange and dreary castle. Gerlach had declined to come retrieve the princess with him, claiming the construction of his castle was of utmost urgency, but he was in truth afraid of being recognized by Johan, Peewit or Dennis. Gerard was relieved by this, and thanked the knight for his hospitality, however uncomfortable it was. The Smurfs had determined which direction Sabina had been taken, and forged ahead of the humans. This would keep them out of sight and also alert the much less maneuverable mounted humans to any obstacles in the way, and there were plenty. A swollen river had washed out a bridge, causing the humans to have to ford the river at a narrower spot. This was still dangerous due to the stronger current, and several men were almost washed away, horses and all. As they penetrated deeper and deeper into the swamps, it became apparent that the wetlands had been completely submerged, and the only way to cross them would be by boat. They set up camp for the night on a levee, while a few of the men went to try and procure a boat from local peasants; if there were any to be found. "How are we going to get to the Princess now, Your Highness?" "If necessary, I'll go with just a handful of you, and Clockwork, of course. I don't want to risk any lives unnecessarily." "Are you sure that's such a good idea? With all due respect, What if there's danger? We can't risk you, either. Wouldn't it be more prudent to wait for the waters to go down?" Gerard thought deeply for a few minutes. "No, I think it's wiser to find her quickly. I have a suspicion that she is in greater danger if we wait." "But are you sure you want to go in yourself? If anything should happen to one of us, it won't affect the kingdom like losing you would; at least think of that, think of Princess Francesca." "I've thought of that, and I've made my mind up. It's my fault Sabina went missing ultimately, and so I take it upon myself to rescue her from whatever danger she may be in, and I don't want the guilt of losing any more of my people. I'll have messengers, if anything happens, I will send for you. "If we don't hear from you in two days, we will come looking for you." "Fair enough. We'll met back up here in two days. With the Princess." "So he's left without us, then." Lothar and Gerlach stood on the castle ramparts and watched Gerard and his retinue cross the waterlogged castle grounds. "He has. But we've planted the seeds of doubt in his mind. He's like you said, weak willed and gullible." "Well, Let's ready our men. By the time our troops are ready, the Boy King should be far enough ahead to not notice us trailing him." "And he doesn't suspect us of following him?" "No; I told him I was going to be personally overseeing the commission of tapestries for the main hall in Flanders." "Excellent. We must not fail this time. Even if we have to destroy the village, we must get my master's item. Instruct your men not to hold back this time, no matter who gets in the way. These people are all criminals. Show no mercy." The two men continued to discuss their battle plans and pace the ramparts. Servants scurried out of their way, lest they be given even more work. This was normal, and so it was not noticed when one of them slipped through the gates and across the fields into the forests, to warn his Brothers. Next chapter Category:The Fairest Thing chapters Category:THDG's articles Category:Hauvon Expanded Universe stories